Lost in Memories
by xJulle
Summary: Lily sitter vid elden i hennes uppehållsrum, uppehållsrummet för Förste Prefekterna, och tittar in i elden. Elden rörelser, hon tittar på dem, men hon ser dem inte. Hon är förlorad i alla minnen som Han skapat till henne. Hon drömmer sig bort, kärlek, ilska och sorg. Hon känner alla dessa känslor inför varje nytt minne som flyter upp till ytan. Sjunde året. Marodörernas tid.


**AN: En kort liten Lily-snack fanfic ^^ Hoppas ni tycker om den, jag tycker den är ganska söt ^^ Skriven av mig, BETA-läst utav Daaro Moltor - stort tack!**

**Disclaimer: Allt tillhör JK Rowling!**

* * *

**Lost**** in**** memories**

Lily sitter i de mjuka sofforna framför elden i Förste Prefekternas uppehållsrum, tittandes på lågorna som slickar vedklamparna som utgör basen för elden. Hon följer varje liten rörelse med sin blick, men hon ser dem inte. Hon ser dem inte alls faktiskt. Hon är flera år bort, förlorad i minnen. Minnen som innefattar alla James Potters försök att vinna hennes hjärta. Hon ler lätt åt ett minne som passerar hennes näthinna. Alla hans misslyckade, pinsamma, irriterande försök som blivit till minne. Trots detta, lyckades han trots allt vinna hennes hjärta det sista året de gick på Hogwarts. De sista timmarna på Hogwarts, närmare varandra än de någonsin hade kunnat föreställa sig. Hon är till - ingens förvåning - Förste Prefekt, men det som förvånade alla var vem som var hennes partner - ingen mindre än James Potter. Lily överväger för en sekund att ropa på honom, hon vet att han skulle komma samma sekund, om inte fortare, om hon säger hans namn. Hon tänker över situationen och kort sekund, vad skulle han göra för att få bort minnena? Hon tycker om sina minnen, hon tycker om att tänka på dom. Hon återgår till sitt minnesresande, och direkt dyker ett minne utav de två under deras fjärde år.

"_Du låter Severus vara genast, Potter!" skriker hon med all sin makt till den killen med rufsigt brunt hår och de glasögonprydda hasselbruna ögonen. "Släpp ner honom nu!" Han lyssnar knappt på vad hon säger. Varför skulle han göra det? Fast hans blick glider från Snape till Lily och för en sekund ser det ut som han tänker släppa ner honom. _

"_Om du går ut med mig, Evans" säger han och flinar åt henne. Han vill så gärna gå ut med henne, något hon absolut inte tror på. Hon tror att hon bara är en slags bricka i hans spel, en utmaning han måste ta. Att han bara skulle lämna henne när hon gick med på det. Hon skakar på huvudet och blänger ilsket på pojken._

"_Aldrig Potter, aldrig." Hennes röst är ilsket lugn, låter nästintill farlig, och han viftar lätt med sin trollstav och Snape ramlar rakt ner på marken, på huvudet. Han stönar till, och pojken och hans kompis, Sirius Black, skrattar högt samtidigt som de går därifrån. Hon springer fram till Snape, och böjer sig ned över honom._

"_Hur gick det Sev?" frågar hon oroligt och tittar på honom._

Lily fnyser åt minnet, att James kunde vara så korkad, men samtidigt så sprider det sig ändå ett leende över hennes läppar. Hon måste – tre år senare – medge att hans försök ändå var ganska gulliga. Hon låter sin blick fastna på en av de större klamparna i elden, innan ännu ett minne flyter upp till hennes näthinna.

_Han sitter med nedböjt huvud och skriver på ett pergame__ntstycke. Han river sig lite i håret samtidigt som han tänker, helt omedveten om att hon faktiskt tittar på honom. Han skriver ännu mer, och lyfter sedan huvudet för att tänka igen. Han tittar runt i Stora Salen och möter hennes blick. Han ler stort, sitt kända charmerande leende som får alla förutom henne på fall. Hon böjer snabbt tillbaka blicken till sitt pergament och skriver på det. Hon har bara en enda fråga kvar. Han lyfter på huvudet och söker med blicken efter Snape, men hon kan inte se honom någonstans. Hon skriver den sista meningen och sätter en punkt. Hon är färdig, hon är färdig med sitt sista examensprov för det femte året. Hon andas nästan ut av lättnad. Hon tittar på timglaset längst fram, och märker att det inte är lång tid kvar. Hon hittar Snape med blicken, tittar på honom en stund, men han glor bara på hans bakhuvud. Hon suckar irriterat och tittar ned på sitt papper, hon har inget mer att tillägga, så hon lutar sig tillbaka och bara sitter en stund. Hon har inte kunnat göra det sen examen började, för några veckor sen. Hon slänger ännu en blick på timglaset, tiden är ute. Hon hör, långt bort, att Flitwick, professor Flitwick kallar till sig alla pergament och låter de sedan gå. Hon söker efter Alice, Marlene och Hestia, hennes tre bästa vänner – förutom Snape – på Hogwarts. De går tillsammans till sjön och sätter sig intill varandra på bryggan. De drar av sig sina kappor, skor och strumpor och låter benen dingla i vattnet. Hon hör bakom sig att Sirius pratar med honom, hon slänger en blick bakåt och möter Remus blick, de ler lätt åt varandra, hon gör tummen upp – för att visa att proven gick bra och han gjorde samma sak. Hon ler när hon vänder tillbaka huvudet mot sjön. Hennes två bästa vänner babblar på om killar och om lovet, hon orkar inte riktigt prata. Hon blundar och njuter av hur solen strålar mot hennes bleka hy och vill få lite färg. Hennes njutning avbryts utav hans röst._

"_Levicorpus" och hon vänder bak huvudet, i precis lagom tid för att se hur Snape kastas upp i luften och hänger upp och ner, från sitt ena ben. Han skrattar, och hon känner hur ilskan stiger inom henne. Hon reser sig upp och går med bestämda steg dit. _

"_Släpp ner Severus, Potter." Hon känner att dessa ord får hon säga väldigt ofta. Hon ser hur han försöker dra ner hans underbyxor, och hon blir rasande. _

"_Hur är det Evans?" undrar han med ett leende, försöker få hennes på sin sida. Fast det har han ingen nytta av._

"_Du tror att du är cool" säger hon med en röst som vibrerar av ilska, "du tror att du är så cool, fast du är bara en arrogant skitstövel!" Hon blänger ilsket på honom, men han verkar inte förstå ilskan i hennes ord, han verkar inte ha några känslor alls._

"_Kom igen, gå ut med mig Evans och jag kommer aldrig röra Snorgärsen igen" säger han och ler inbjudande, men hon bara fräser åt honom. Snape börjar dra sig ur greppet, då han inte har sin fulla fokus där längre. _

"_Jag skulle inte gå ut med dig om det stod mellan dig och jättebläckfisken" fräser hon, "Så släpp ner honom NU!" _

"_Otur Tagghorn" flinar Sirius en bit bort, innan han utropar Snapes namn. Hon stegar mot Snape, försöker hjälpa honom._

"_Låt mig slippa förhäxa dig också Evans" säger han ärligt, och tittar bedjande på henne, men hon bryr sig inte._

"_Släpp ner honom." Det är allt hon säger, och till slut så gör han som hon säger._

"_Tur för dig att Evans var här" flinar Sirius mot Snape och Snape kokar av ilska. _

"_Jag behöver inte hjälp av äckliga smutsskallar som henne!"_

"_Fint" säger hon kyligt, men hon har inte långt från tårarna, "Jag ska inte störa dig något mer." Hon ser trasig ut, hon har förlorat sin bästa vän. Den första vän hon någonsin haft. Hon tittar bort från honom, ner i marken. _

"_Be om ursäkt Snorgärsen" vrålar han till Snape. Varför bryr han sig ens, han har aldrig gjort det förr. _

"_Jag vill inte få en ursäkt för att du tvingar det ur honom, du är lika hemsk som honom" säger hon kallt till honom. _

"_Jag har aldrig – ALDRIG – kallar dig, du-vet-vad" säger han och ser hjälplöst på henne. _

"_Men du tror att du är så fruktansvärt cool genom att gå runt och förhäxa personer bara för att du vill, bara för att du har tråkigt och för att du kan." Hon vänder sig om och springer iväg, man kan höra hur han försöker ropa henne tillbaka._

Trots att hon avskyr Snape för det han gjorde, och det James gjorde, tycker hon att det är snällt av honom att försvara henne så. Självklart tyckte hon inte det då, men hon gör det nu. Hon torkar bort en tår som trängt sig fram när hon vart förlorad i sina minnen, ett av de jobbigaste minnena hon har. Hon tänker på hur James skulle reagera om han såg henne såhär, och hon minns hur han reagerade när han såg henne ledsen för första gången.

_Hon sitter, tårar rinner nerför hennes kinder utan att hon kan göra något åt det. Hennes händer darrar, det syns tydligt på pergamentpappret som hon håller i sin hand. Hon hör steg, men hon vill inte bli funnen så hon backar in i mörkret, som i själva verket inte är så mörkt. Det är inte kväll, men det är inte dag heller. Det är en sen lördagskväll på påsklovet i hennes sjätte år när ugglan gav henne brevet. Hon hade kastat sig ut ur uppehållsrummet och sprungit hit. Hon vill inte att någon ska leta efter henne, hon försöker dämpa sina snyftningar. Hennes försök är förgäves för han hör dom ändå. _

"_Lily?" frågar han mjukt, han har aldrig kallat henne vid hennes förnamn någonsin förut. Hon snyftar lite till, men försöker nu dämpa dem mer än förut. Han viker runt hörnet och hittar henne gråtandes och hållandes krampaktigt i pergamentet. Det är snart trasigt, hennes tårar har fallit på det. Han sätter sig bredvid henne, och lägger en arm runt hennes axlar och drar henne till sig._

"_Såja" mumlar han mot hennes huvud, försöker trösta henne. Hon känner sig lugnad av hans närvaro, hennes snyftningar är inte lika högljudda och våldsamma längre. Han lägger sin hand på hennes som hon krampaktigt håller i pergamentet. Han försöker få hennes hand att slappna av. _

"_Släpp det, du kommer bli mer ledsen om det går sönder" mumlar han i hennes hår och smeker hennes arm med sin tumme. Långsamt, mot sin vilja, släpper hon taget om det. Hon vet att det han säger är sant, men hon ville inte känna sig så svag. Hon börjar gråta ännu mer, och han drar henne in i sin famn och låter hennes gråta. Han tar pergamentet ur hennes hand och lägger det bredvid sig. _

"_Läs det" snyftar hon in i hans tröja, han hörde henne knappt så hans mjuka röst ber henne upprepa det hon nyss sade._

"_Läs det" säger hon nu, på ostadig röst, "läs det så du vet vad som hänt." Hon tittar upp på honom med tårsprängda ögon. Då hon tittar upp i hans ansikte, ser hon att hans ögon också är röda, och att det rinner tårar nerför hans kinder. Hon grips av en vilja att kyssa honom, men avstår. Han lyfter upp pergamentet och läser det. _

"_Lily Evans,_

_Jag måste tyvärr medge att din far och mor blev mördade av Du-Vet-Vem förra natten. Din syster kommer att kontakta dig om mer information och hur ni skall göra med saker och begravning. Vi beklagar sorgen._

_Carl Huncht_

_Trolldomsminister"_

_Fler tårar rinner nu nerför hans kinder, och han mumlar,_

"_Jag är så ledsen Lily" han lägger ner pergamentet och lyfter sin hand och smeker hennes kind. "Jag är så ledsen Lily." _

"_Varför är du ledsen?" undrar hon, hon förstår inte varför han gråter. Hon tittar upp på honom och hennes ögon fylls konstant på med nya tårar som rinner nerför hennes kinder. Han smeker bort dem, en efter en, så fort de rinner nerför hennes kind. _

"_Jag är ledsen, för att du är det Lily. Jag gråter för att du gör det. Jag är ledsen för att dina föräldrar dog, för att du är det Lily." Hon tittar på honom utan att tro det han säger. Han mumlar en gång till, _

"_Jag är ledsen Lily." Sedan är han försvunnen. Hennes röst ropar svagt,_

"_James? Potter? James?" utan något svar. Hennes vänner kommer och kastar sig runt henne, försöker trösta henne. Hon gråter nu lika mycket för honom, som för hennes föräldrars bortgång._

Nu ler Lily mot elden, det var första gången hon och James pratade utan att skrika på varandra. Det var första gången de gjorde något vettigt ihop. Hon minns hur hon gick och grubblade på det där i flera veckor, innan han kunde släppa det. Det var under den tiden som James började förändra sig, mogna.

_Den andra terminen i deras fjärde år har precis börjat, och han har försökt att få henne att gå på date med honom i ett halvår. Han väntar utanför tjejernas sovsal den morgonen, hon går trött nerför trappan och suckar högljutt när hon ser honom stå och vänta på honom nedanför trappan._

"_Får jag gå med dig till frukost, Evans?" undrar han och ler frågande mot henne._

"_Du skulle inte bry dig ifall jag ska nej" svarar hon och går genom uppehållsrummet. Han följer henne hack i häl och tittar på henne. _

"_Så, hur mår du idag?" frågar han._

"_Sämre än jag gjorde när jag slapp dig" svarar hon snabbt._

"_Oh, såra mig inte så Evans"_

"_Du har inte känslor Potter" De två fjärdeårseleverna går nerför alla trappor till Stora Salen där frukosten serveras._

"_Jo det har jag" fräser han till svar och blänger på henne._

"_Nej, det har du inte" fräser hon lika ilsket tillbaka._

"_Gå ut med mig så kan jag bevisa att jag har känslor" säger han smidigt och tittar på henne. De har stannat bara meter utanför Stora Salen._

"_Över min döda kropp. Jag kommer aldrig att gå ut med dig" fräser hon. Hon öppnar munnen för att fortsätta men avbryts utav Sirius Black, hans bästa kompis._

"_Oj, stora ord Evans" säger han skrattande och drar med sig honom in i Stora Salen. Hon blänger efter dem båda, då Remus dyker upp bakom henne. _

"_Släpp det bara Lily, det kommer inte ge dig något att vråla nu" säger han och tittar medlidandes på henne. Hon fnyser, och stampar irriterat in i Stora Salen och sätter sig så långt bort från honom och deras vänner som det är möjligt._

Hur många sådana minnen har hon inte? Han meningslösa försök att bjuda ut henne, hon kan inte förstå vilken fantasi han haft för att komma på allt som han gjort. Genom alla år de gått tillsammans, har hans fantasi inte svikit honom en enda gång.

_Hon har äntligen kommit för att se en Quidditch-match. Marlene har kommit in i laget och fick henne att gå dit, vilket som inte gick omärkt förbi honom. Hon tittar på hur Marlene svingar sig över planen som en av slagmännen, men hennes blick dras konstant mot honom. Han är, precis som hon alltid fått höra, som en gud på sin kvast där han flyger fram och runt över planen. Han skriker åt sina medspelare, sina lagkamrater, de få orden som hon uppfattar är peppande, positiva. Marlene ler en gång mot Lily, som gör tummarna upp till henne. Stämningen i publiken är spänd, och på Gryffindor's sida skriker de peppande ord och av lycka. Gryffindor leder över Slytherin. Med över 100 poäng. Hon hör Remus röst klinga genom planen, han kommenterar spelet. Hans röst smetas ut i publikens skrik och hon hör inte allt som han säger, men hon hör att han säger att Gryffindor leder. Hon ler, hon är lycklig. Precis innan matchen tar slut, flyger han fram till Remus, och ber Remus låta han säga ett ord till publiken._

"_Och så ska vår allas James Potter säga något" skriker Remus ut och hans röst skär genom alla tjejers skrik och hon hör att någon säger bakom henne,_

"_Åh, vad romantisk han är. Han ska bjuda ut mig du vet." Hon vänder sig om och kollar på henne, hon känner ett stygn av svartsjuka och förstår inte varför. Spelar hans kärleksliv henne någon som helst roll? Nej, precis, men varför känner hon denna svartsjuka. Hennes tankar avbryts plötsligt av rösten, hans röst._

"_Lily Evans" säger den, hon möter hans blick, och känner att alla sätter sig ned, samtidigt som hon står, är ett huvud längre än alla och sticker ut. Hon tittar på honom utan att bryta blicken. Hela spelet har stannat, det är inte pausat, men det har stannat ändå. "Lily Evans," upprepar han och hon gör en nästintill obemärklig nick, "Jag älskar dig. Vill du gå till Hogsmeade med mig?" Hon himlar med ögonen, fångar Marlenes blick och tittar förlåtande på hennes innan hon springer därifrån. _

Hon skakar skrattandes på sitt huvud, vad har han inte försök med egentligen. Varje Alla Hjärtans Dag då hon nekat att gå med honom, varje Hogsmeade-helg, varje helg.

_Hon öppnar ögonen, och känner hur det luktar rosor i rummet. Hon funderar bara en sekund var de kommer ifrån innan hon inser att det är Alla Hjärtans Dag, och hon vet att rosorna tillhör henne och hon vet vem de kommer ifrån. De kommer från honom. Hon sätter sig upp och tittar på fotändan av sin säng, omedveten om att han just i denna stund undrar om hon vaknat ännu. Hon böjer sig fram och tar en inslagna presenten. Den är väldigt fint inslagen, guldigt snöre runt ett hjärtformat rött paket. Hon vet att hon borde kasta iväg den genast, han kan ha gett henne något som innefattar en kärleksdryck, eller är gjord med den. Fast innerst inne vet hon, vilket grundar i alla prefektrundor hon haft med Remus, att han aldrig skulle göra något sådant mot henne. Han vill att hon ska gilla honom precis som hon är, utan konstmedel, det är åtminstone vad Remus säger. Vilket hon inte vet om hon tror på, han har väl inga känslor. Han bryr väl sig inte om henne. Hon är bara en bricka i hans spel, han har haft massor med tjejer genom åren. Alla vet vad han har gjort. Alla. _

Hon vet att hon aldrig spenderat en Alla Hjärtans Dag med honom, någonsin. Hon vet också, att nästa år, kommer han göra något oförglömligt till henne. Som ett slags plåster på såren, han skakar på huvudet. Just dessa ord, kommer från hans mun.

_Hon känner hur en hand läggs i hennes fick, och hur något faller ner i den. Något väldigt lätt. Hon vänder sig om, tittar vem som la ner saken i hennes ficka. Det var han, såklart, vem skulle det annars vara. Hon biter ihop sina tänder, intalar sig själv att inte låta tårarna ta över, inte låta de vinna. Hon tänker inte gråta, inte här och inte nu. Henry McCharles hade gjort slut med henne kvällen innan, hon hade sprungit genom uppehållsrummet med tårar som bara rann nerför hennes kinder. Straxt efter henne hade Remus gått. Hon lägger handen i sin ficka, och känner efter vad det är som ligger i den. Det är en liten lapp, ett litet pergamentstycke. Hon lyfter upp den och tittar på det fina handstilen på lappen, hon läser den och sväljer sina tårar. På lappen står det, _

"_Du ska veta att jag finns för dig, om du vill_

_/J"_

_Hon suckar lätt, vänder sig om och ler ett tårfyllt leende mot honom, han ler lidande tillbaka mot henne och mimar, _

"_Är du okej?" och när hon skakar på huvudet gör han en ledsen min. Hon kan inte låta bli att skratta till, hon vänder sig om och tittar på tavlan._

Hon träffade inte honom, hon gav inte vika inför hans erbjudande. Hon fortsatte ignorera honom lika mycket som vanligt. Vilket hon nu vet gjorde att hans hjärta brast. Vilket hon nu vet att han grät i veckor över. Det lilla leende hon gav honom, gav honom hopp som hon sedan krossade. Hon vet hur det känns, han krossade hennes hjärta tidigare detta år.

_När hon vaknar på Alla Hjärtans Dag, den sista innan hon och hennes kompisar slutar på Hogwarts. Hon känner ingen doft av rosor, hon har ingen present vid sin fotända. Hon reser sig upp, tänker att det kanske är i deras egna uppehållsrum, men det är tomt. Hon smyger över till hans rum, och knackar på. När hon inte får ett svar öppnar hon dörren försiktigt. Hon tittar in, och finner att hans rum är tomt. Hon kastar sig in på sitt rum, letar runt i rummet för att se ifall han gömt det någon annanstans, men hon hittar inget. Detta, enligt henne, avgör saken. Hon klär sig och springer ner till Stora Salen, där finner hon Sirius, Remus och Peter. Hon går rakt emot dom, och ber att få ett kort ord med Remus, som nickar förstående och följer med henne ut ur Stora Salen. De går en bit åt sidan, innan hon öppnar munnen för att fråga, när hon ser svaret på sin fråga. Några få meter bort står han och hånglar med en – för henne – totalt okänd tjej. Hon tittar på Remus, som nickar, innan hon springer därifrån. Hon märker inte att tårarna har börjat rinna innan hon kommer till deras uppehållsrum. Hon kastar sig på soffan och storgråter. Efter ett tag kommer Alice och pratar med henne. Hon inser att hon varit dum, varit dum att hon inte insett att hon faktiskt tycker om honom. Att hon har fallit för James Potter._

Hon märker inte heller nu, när tårarna börjat rinna nerför hennes kinder. Hon snyftar till, och försöker torka bort tårarna. Tydligen så hör James hennes snyftning, för han kommer springandes från sitt rum, innan han hunnit fram till henne frågar han henne,

"Lily, vad har hänt?" Han springer sista biten och hoppar över ryggen på soffan och lägger en arm runt henne. "Älskling, vad har hänt?" undrar han mjukare nu och smeker hennes över håret och kysser hennes panna. Han lyfter sin hand och torkar bort hennes tårar.

"Jag… Jag var… Jag var bara förlorad i minnen" svarar hon och torkar bort de sista tårarna. Hon tittar på honom, möter hans blick och ser på honom. "Jag tänkte på Alla Hjärtans Dag, i år…"

"Men Lils" mumlar han och drar henne in till sin famn, "du får inte tänka på det... Jag försökte bara komma över dig." Han smeker henne över håret, och drar henne in till sitt knä. Hon hamnar gränsle över honom och tittar på honom.

"Jag vet" säger hon och ler. Hon böjer sig fram och kysser honom mjukt.

_Hon tittar på honom en kort stund. Nyss, alldeles alldeles nyss berättade hon hur hon känner för honom. Hon tittar på honom, sökandes efter en reaktion. Hon tittar på honom, blinkar bort tårarna som samlats. Hon förbereder sig för att gå. Hon öppnar munnen och börjar försöka förklara sig._

"_Förlåt... Jag trodde du…" men hon avbryts utav hans läppar. Han kysser henne med sådan kärlek att hennes knän viker sig. Hon kysser honom tillbaka och han lyfter upp henne utan att släppa hennes läppar._

"_Jag älskar fortfarande dig" säger han med ett leende och kysser henne igen._


End file.
